


Rinse, Wash, Repeat

by BrideOfGuts



Category: Berserk
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-29
Updated: 2017-05-29
Packaged: 2018-11-06 15:16:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11038824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrideOfGuts/pseuds/BrideOfGuts
Summary: A very short one shot from an AU where after the horridness of the Eclipse, Casca retained her sanity and did not regress. Instead she fights by Guts's side and they face the darkness to come, together.





	Rinse, Wash, Repeat

Cool night air washes over motionless bodies; sweat beads at the forehead of the 100 Man Slayer. An ear piercing scream wakes him from his slumber, but he does not realize it’s his own. Brown irises are blotted with black and red ink, the blood of comrades and his own pouring in his vision. He screams into the night, desperate for salvation; from what he does not quite understand. His broad chest rises and falls in hysteric rhythm before hands much smaller than his own touch his hot flesh, toned arms locking him in an embrace. This skin feels cool in contrast to his own, but that is not what brings him down. A strong but soothing voice beckons him home, back to her. 

_Her._

_His Casca._

“Shh, shhh… Guts. Guts! It was just a dream, Guts! You’re safe now. I’m here. I’m here with you, you’re safe. I’m safe. We’re safe.”

Labored breathing becomes calmer, muscles loosening in his lovers arms. She holds him tightly and with purpose, her slender digits combing his dark tresses. “Come back to me, come back Guts. It’s okay now..” 

His usually intimidating frame curls into the brown woman’s own, vulnerable and shaking still. She coos sweet nothings into the Black Swordsman’s ear, and tells promises of sanctuary and a night that isn’t evil. She tells him that it’s over now.

How they both so desperately wished that were true.

**Author's Note:**

> Will definitely be posting more gutsca/berserk stuff here, and will probably be based on this AU and be mostly canon divergent. Unless you know, I'm in the mood for angst.


End file.
